Conflicted Roads
by Musafreen
Summary: An chronological exploration of the Mai/Zuko relationship, attempted at using very short themes. Work-in-Progress.


**Notes: **This was actually supposed to be a (considerably longer) oneshot, but since it hasn't been worked upon in months, posting what I've got is probably the better option. More to come, eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline: <strong>Book Two to Pre-Book Three. References to _Going Home Again_.

**Pairing:** Mai/Zuko

* * *

><p><strong>1. Different<strong>

The face on the wanted poster is hideously scarred, and from the smile on Azula's face, that's probably what she should be noticing before and above anything else. Mai tries, but finds herself marveling at the changes on the rest of his face- older, stronger than she remembers. But then Azula's smile dims, reality sinks in it's claws, and as expected of her, Mai raises her eyebrows and shudders.

**2. Familiar**

He catches only a glimpse of the Kyoshi warrior (what the hell was one of them doing _here_, anyway?) before he instinctively ducks into the nearest patch of shadow. She doesn't notice him- she's apparently caught up too much in scowling at everything- and walks out of his sight in a matter of seconds, but he can't shake off the sudden nagging feeling that he's _missing_ something.

**3. Rebellion**

While the waterbender girl glares at them from the ground, Azula voices out a corner-and-ambush scenario ending in abject humiliation and despair for the traitors. Mai doesn't argue (she's not entirely sure if she even disagrees), but she allows warm hands and heart-shaped rocks to crowd her mind for a brief second, and entertains the possibility of attacking the Princess for another. Daydreams were created for the abject purpose of entertaining impossibilities, after all.

**4. Memory**

He's cursing himself for playing right into his sister's hands (again) and generally sulking at the state of the world when he hears her order about the Dai Li over something to do with Mai and Ty Lee guarding the King's pet bear. Azula counters his resulting look of utter disbelief with a snort and a sardonic comment about males, romanticized notions and underdeveloped survival instincts.

**5. Shock**

It was one thing to indulge in vague, rationality-deprived dreams about banished Princes you used to have a crush on when you were nine. That had been safe, silly and an effective way to keep her inner romantic buried under layers and layers of realism. In retrospect, she really should not have been surprised when Azula sauntered into the throne room with an un-banished Prince in tow. She loved making a mess of other people's plans, after all.

**6. Change**

Azula is always Azula, Ty Lee is still bouncy and giggly and addicted to pink, and Mai is still quiet, non-confrontational and inclined to frown. Her height is new, though. He can't remember ever meeting a girl his age (and she's a little younger than him, if he remembers correctly) who could look him in the eyes without having to stretch her neck.

**7. Breakfast**

With Azula busy speculating on the many ways _their_ food is superior to all others, and Ty Lee busy agreeing enthusiastically to every other sentence, Zuko asks her to pass over the pepper. She offhandly complies, is momentarily stunned by his hand brushing over hers, and almost groans when she realizes that yes, she was still entertaining schoolgirl fantasies about the Fire Nation Prince and that no, her brain had absolutely no say in the matter.

**8. Mope**

Even at his worst, he can't quite bring on the impression of barely-concealed disgust with the rest of the world she effortlessly puts into her every action. Being outdone _again_ makes him a little peevish, the realization that there's someone even more pessimistic than him in the world makes him feel relieved, and the fact that Mai never smiles anymore makes him uneasy.

**9. Mess**

Since she could remember, she'd been the kind of girl who balked at the thought of dirt, disorder or even a hair being out of place. She and Azula had practically bonded over the fact. So it really does not make sense when her fingers twitch in an attempt to sink into his hair and scruff it up even more; just because she thinks he looks _adorable_ with it all over the place like that.

**10. Demonstration**

Even though Azula had told him that Mai and Ty Lee were entirely capable of defending themselves or attacking as the situation required, he doesn't quite believe her till Mai saves a falling vase with five precise kunai strikes. After which he just stares at her with his mouth open for a while.

**11. Display**

Following an hour of giggly teasing, she tells Ty Lee that no, she was not trying to show off for Zuko; she just wanted to make sure her eardrums didn't have to deal with the sound of one of those monstrosities breaking. Ty Lee immediately points out that she was thinking of smashing every single one of them a couple of days ago, and Mai decides that retreat is the only option left.

**12. Encounters**

Following the incident with the vase and the knives, he tries to keep a safe distance from every female in the Palace, only to have his plans are instantly shattered. Because Mai's suddenly formed a habit of silently _appearing_ at every corner and corridor, arriving with the barest hint of a smile on her face and drifting away before he's had a chance to get his heartbeat back to normal.

**13. Dense**

And despite the stench of fish and the really irritating way water was rising to steam from his clothes and landing _exactly_ on her skin, she leans forward and kisses him. Mostly because she's become fed up with dropping hints all over the place and has finally realized that the only way he'll _recognize_ the fact that she likes him is if she makes things transparent.

**14. Intimate**

It's not his first kiss. If you counted that hurried brush to her lips back when he was thirteen, it was not even his first time kissing Mai. And like all the others, it was awkward and uncomfortable. Nevertheless, his palms sweat and his heartbeat races, and he puts it down to him being happy that someone in _his_ Nation actually likes him.

**15. Compromise**

Azula playing matchmaker was definitely an exercise in manipulation and leverage and finding out new soft spots she could attack in case Mai ever said "I'm not bored enough to do _that._" And while exposing a weakness was an unfortunate side effect, Zuko as an end was worth dealing with the possible consequences. Probably. When he wasn't overdoing the brooding.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Ah. Incentives for further posts, please? 8)


End file.
